Sugar Drop
by greendogtheater
Summary: Ronnie Anne becomes a victim to a drug in the guise of a new candy and soon, almost every pre-teen in the city is affected. The Louds come to help Ronnie Anne with her addiction. Inspired by the Captain Planet drug episode, Mind Pollution.
1. Ronnie Anne Gets Hooked

In the Big City, the pre-teen tomboy Ronnie Anne Santiago was going into a Candy Shop that was blocking an alleyway.

Ronnie Anne looked around the place and saw the colorful candy-esque decorations, but they looked mildly dark.

"So this is the 'humble' little Candy Shop Sameer, Casey, and Nikki told me about and where they bought that new candy."

"Indeed!" came a voice that slightly startled Ronnie Anne and looked at the counter to see a man in about his early 40s looking at her.

"Sorry if I startled you. I am the manager of this establishment, Drew H. McGee." The man introduced himself.

"What does the 'H' stand for?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Hook," said McGee, "My parents were a fan of Peter Pan and chose my middle name to based on the villain."

Ronnie looked puzzled but shrugged it off.

"Anyway," said Ronnie Anne, "I heard you're selling a new type of candy. Some friends of mine bought it from here."

"Why yes." said McGee as he took out a container full of tiny rainbow-colored candy balls (think sixlets but colored rainbow). "I made these little beauties myself."

"You don't say," said Ronnie Anne, taking out a dollar, "Well, I thought that I coud try one and they said it was $1:00 a piece so-"

"Oh, I can't accept that," said McGee humbly, "To do your friend's a solid, I'll let you have one on the house."

"Really?" said Ronnie in surprise as she put the dollar back into her pocket and took one of the rainbow candy balls in the container.

"Thanks," said Ronnie Anne as she tossed the treat in her mouth and began chewing it and then left the candy store.

"No problem my dear," said McGee before Roonie Anne left. After she did, he gave a suspiciously grim smile, "No problem at all."

Ronnie Anne was walking back ot her family's apartment, but something was off about her.

She was walking slowly with each step and the sclera in her eyes were sickly green and in her vision, everything was getting blurry and her eyelids were getting heavy.

"Oh man," said R.A. as she sat down on the steps of her apartment and laid down on the bottom stair, "What's wrong with me? I can't be this tired when I just woke up 2 hours ago. Bu that candy sure tasted good though. Maybe Sameer and the rest have some more that we can..."

She was cut off her entire world went black and she passed out on the bottom step and was breathing slowly. Looks like Ronnie Anne has just entered a deep sleep.


	2. Visiting Louds

The Loud vehicle Vanzilla, coming up on the big city and inside, as always, are the Loud sisters and sole brother, Lincoln.

"I can't believe you're taking us to the big city!" squeeled Lola.

"Yeah dudes," said Luna, "It's gonna rock"

"I'm beaming with joy." said Lucy in her normal deadpan tone, causing the others to frown at her.

Lincoln then says, "Me and Lori can't wait to introduce you guys to Ronnie Anne and Bobby's extended family."

Lori adds, "Literally! And I can't wait to be in the big city again!"

Lynn says, "I can't wait to visit Ronnie Anne's friends. They sound like pretty cool guys when you told us about them, Linc."

"Yeah," said Lincoln, "They're cool kids. Cool enough for Ronnie Anne to hang out with."

Vanzilla then entered the city and the sisters looked out the windows to see the sights.

"Cool," said Lana.

"Ooh," said Leni.

"Aah," said Lily.

"I estimate the population to be at least 8,439 people." said Lisa.

"We ought to 'city' douwn here." Luan quipped, causing her siblings to groan as she laughed, "Get it?"

As Lisa resumed to look out of a car window, gave a surprised look and said, "Wow, who knew the city was a heck of a place for pre-teens to loiter?"

"What?" Lori said as she and the rest of the siblings ooked out the windows and saw a bunch of pre-teens laying on the ground, looking totally relaxed and having green eyes.

"Yeesh," said Lola, "Look at those guys."

"Are they haivng a slumber party?" asked Leni.

"Outside in the streets in the middle of the day?" asked Lynn sarcastically, "If only."

"It's probably just pre-teens in one of those phases," said Lincoln, "I'll probably have the same thing in due time."

The sisters the murmered in agreement and soon, they arrived at the Casagrande Apartment.

The siblings arrived at the floor Ronnie Anne's family was living in.

"Babe!" said Bobby as he ran to Lori and the seperated couple hugged.

"Good to see you again, Boo-Boo Bear." said Lori.

The sisters came out of the van and Ronnie Anne's relatives came to greet them.

"Hey Nurse Santiago," said Lincoln as he came up to Ronnie Anne's mother, "Is your daughter home?"

"She is," said Mrs. Santiago before saying seriously, "But she's been acting really off lately. So be careful."

Lincoln looked confused but went up to the Santiago-Casagrande Apartment and soon came to Ronnie Anne's bedroom.

Lincoln knocked on the door and saw that is was open just a bit. He pushed the door open further and looked in to see a zonked-out Ronnie Anne laying on her bed with a barely bloated belly (try saying that 10 times fast).

Ronnie looked up and saw Linc and gave out a goofy smile supported by the weird green look in her eyes.

"H-h-hey there, my former beau." Ronnie Anne said as if she were drunk, causing Lincoln to give a worried expression.


	3. Getting Lincoln Hooked

Lincoln looked positively befuddled at his friend due to her lethargic-looking position and her green eyes.

"Uhh, hi, Ronnie Anne." Lincoln said awkwardly as Ronnie Anne suddenly gave him an odd hug.

"Long time, no see, Linky." said Ronnie Anne in an apparent daze, before kissing him on the cheek.

Afterwhich, Lincoln blushed in flattery before saying, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Never been better," said Ronnie Anne, laying on her bed like there's no tomorrow.

Lincoln immediantly decided to get to the point, "You know, your mom's pretty worried about you."

"Oh, she just hasn't experienced what I have." Ronnie shrugged.

"Huh?"

Ronnie took out a bag of rainbow-colored candy balls from in a desk drawer and showed them to Lincoln.

"What are those?" Lincoln asked.

"Just this new candy that was made here in the city." said Ronnie Anne.

"New candy?" asked Lincoln, "I guess that would explain your stomach. No offense."

"None taken," slurred Ronnie Anne, "I don't know why, but it really makes you feel relaxed in the best way possible."

"You don't say." said Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne took a candy ball out of the bag and tried to hand it to Lincoln.

"Go ahead; try it." offered Ronnie.

Lincoln looked unsure, "I don't know Ronnie Anne. I know you feel relaxed and all, but the green eyes and very deep easy-going attitude is kind of creepy."

"Just a minor side effect to the candy," Ronnie Anne shrugged, "I'm sure they'll go away in a matter of hours."

Lincoln still looked unsure, but took the candy ball and very slowly brought it to his mouth and dropped it in as he brought his teeth down to crunch it.

Lisa is looking outside of the Casagrande's apartment window and looked rather perplexed.

"Lis," Luna came to her, "R.A.'s family went out to the city's Improv Comedy House and won't be back for three hours. We got the whole place to ourselves."

"That's great Luna," said Lisa, not looking away form the window, "But you got to take a load of this."

Luna looked ouside and saw more pre-teens laying about on the ground, looking very blissful and eating something from a plastic bag.

"Yeesh," cringed Luna, "Is every 11-13 year old using the streets as beds?"

There was a knock at the door. Lucy went and answered it. Outside was Sameer, Casey, and Nikki, looking totally blissful and having green eyes.

"Hey there," slurred Nikki, "Is Ronnie Anne home?"

"She's in her room with my brother." said Lucy.

"Okay," said Sameer in a relaxed tone, "We just dropped by to give her more of Mr. McGee's newly-made sweets."

As he said that, Casey presented another bag of the rainbow-colored candy balls.

"Please give them to her." said Casey.

Lucy took the bag of candy and siad, "Okay. Say, aren't you Ronnie Anne's city friends Licoln told us about?"

The three lethargically nodded and Lynn suddenly appeared by Lucy.

"Hello, Lynn Loud, Jr." said Lynn, "I hear you guys enjoy the extreme?"

"Not since we had Mr. McGee's candy." said Casey.

"Yes," agreed Nikki, "I've never been so in touch with my relaxed side in a long time."

Lynn looked positively dumbfounded before going back inside, but not before saying, "So much for cool."

Lucy then gave an awkward grin and said, "Good-bye, great to meet you guys." And with that, she closed the door.

Lucy then went to Ronnie Anne's room but before she could knock on the door, the sisters came.

"What's that?" asked Lana.

"A bag full of candy brought for Ronnie Anne from her city friends."

"Who are not what I thought they were." said a cranky Lynn.

Ignoring Lynn, Lisa came up to the bag, "Strange. Luna and I saw some of those pre-teen loiters with green eyes eating some candy that looked like this."

Lucy than said, "When I came to the door, I saw Casey, Nikki, and Sameer having green eyes."

"Me too.' said Lynn.

"Looks everyone's 'green with envy' today." Luan joked and laughed and her sisters groaned again, "Get it?"

"I think all those pre-teens laying around and having green eyes have something to do with that candy."

"Candy?"

The sisters saw Ronnie Anne coming out of her room looking very slack and gasped at her green eyes.

"Did my friends bring that?" asked R.A., pointing to the bag of rainbow candy.

"Uhh, yes." said Lucy awkwardly.

"What's the deal with this stuff?" asked Leni, "Every kid in town is acting like they're taking a massage because of it."

"Well Leni..." came Lincoln's voice.

"Lincoln?" asked Lori before Lincoln came out of the door...with green eyes and a relaxed smile, much to the sister's horror.

"...these sweets are a huge relaxation inducer." slurred Lincoln, "I just took one heck of a nap because of them."

The sisters looked very unnerved at the state their brother was in.

Lola looked at the bag of candy and said, "What is in those things?"


	4. Drug Makers and Kid Zombies

Luckily for the Loud sisters, Lisa hardly ever goes anywhere without taking her portable science kit, which she uses to study various things within the area the family visits. She soon got to work studying the details of the odd candy that was aking her brother and his friend act weird. Needless to say, she managed to process the contents of the candy in a matter of 10 minutes and she gave a very surprised look after studying it.

"Well, after very careful studying," said Lisa as she turned to her sisters, "I have come to the conclusion that this candy is a drug."

The Loud sisters gasp in shock after hearing this.

"Drug?!" said Lynn in shock.

"You mean cigarettes?" said Lana.

"Yep," said Lisa, "Only, if my calculations are correct, this candy-like drug deteriorates your health more efficiently."

The sisters look over at Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, who still look like they've taken some crazy pills.

"Look at my hands, Ronnie Anne," said Lincoln waving his hands around. "It's like I'm in slow motion."

Indeed, from Lincoln's drugged POV, his hands are moving at a slow pace.

"That's nothing," said Ronnie Anne, "My octopus legs are getting a work out."

In Ronnie Anne's drugged vision, we see brown cethalapod legs from her pants doing various workouts, like lifting weights or doing push-ups.

As the buzzed kids continue admiring their respective hallucinations, the Loud girls looked on with worry.

"Oh dear," said a tearful Leni, "Our little Linky, a junker!"

"I think you mean, 'junkie', Leni." said Lucy.

"That too!" sobbed Leni, crying into her hands as Lori tries to comfort her.

"It's not just Lincoln," said Lori, "But Ronnie Anne, and pretty much every kid in the city!"

"This can't go on!" said Lana.

"She's right!" said Lisa, "If the kids continue to eat this stuff, who knows what'll happen next?"

"Should we tell Ronnie Anne's family?" asked Lola.

"Oh sure," said Lori sarcastically, "And let Bobby worry himself to death that his baby sister has turned loopy."

"Then we must call the cops!" said Luan.

"As much as I feel like that would be the responsible choice Luan," said I'm afraid telling the cops would put the city in a panic and cause whoever is making this drug to cover his or her tracks."

The sisters looked unsure but the soon mumbled in agreement.

"Man, I'm so glad we left Lily with Mom and Dad," said Lucy, "If she was here, she would want to eat one of those things since she's a baby."

"Agreed," said Luna, "So, I guess it's up to us to find and stop whoever is making this drug deal, dudes."

"But how?" asked Lynn.

"I believe I have a solution." said Lisa.

A while later, the Loud Sisters and the drugged Lincoln and Ronnie Anne suddenly found themselves at Mr. McGee's candy shop.

"Are you sure this is the place where everybody got the candy from, Ronnie Anne?" asked Lori.

"Uh-huh," said Ronnie Anne sluggishly.

With that, the sisters and doped-up kids entered the store and inside was none other than Mr. McGee himself, doing some maintenence on a shelf in the corner.

"Excuse me, but are you Drew H. McGee?" asked an ingidnant Lola.

"Yes," said Drew, finished with his business and coming to the sisters, "Who are you all."

"Let me do the talking," Lori told her sisters before coming up to McGee, "I'm Lori Loud and I'm afraid I must tell you that your rainbow candy balls that you're selling to the kids are full of drugs."

"Really?" said McGee is apparent surprise.

"Yes!" said Lori as she directed him to the drgged out Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, "Just look what it did to my little brother and his friend."

"Dear golly," said Mr. McGee.

"So I as a concerned sibling implore you to stop selling those rainbow balls to the kids." said Lori as she and the other sisters give a smile to McGee.

However, they ended up receiving an unexpected result as McGee gave a sinister smile to them.

"Oh girls," McGee said cooly, "I'm afraid that is not a possibility."

The Loud girls just looked at him oddly.

"Who do you think put that drug in the candy to begin with?" said McGee as he went to his counter.

The sisters gave him some cold glares.

"What are you on about, dude?" demanded Luna.

"You see," began McGee, "I use to get an adequet number of customers when my shop first opened five years ago. But then better candy stores opened around the city and I only had barely enough customers to pay bills and mortgage. I thought a new candy would up my game, so I decided to make a candy that looked like a rainbow, since most kids find that attracting, but in the process, I accidentally added a douse of propylene glycol, a part from a nicotine plant, and a small pack of acid into the concoction, I saw that I made a candy drug. My first intention was to destroy it, but some kid came in and ate it, thinking it was a free sample, and liked it so much that he paid it in full. Then, I saw an opportunity to keep my business afloat. The more kids who want this drug-candy, the more business I receive."

He laughed deviously as the Loud sisters looked at him in horror.

"You'd put countless kids' lifes on the line so you can keep your dirty candy store up and running?" asked Lana angrily.

"You monster." said Lucy in her normal deadpan tone.

"Yeah!" shouted Leni before whispering to Lisa, "What the heck is nickelteen?"

Lisa just facepalmed in exasperation.

"We are literally taking those candies and making sure you never cause any kid in this city to be sick again." said a determined Lori.

"Give up McGee," demanded Lynn, "There's 9 of us and only one of you."

McGee looked surprised before pushing a button underneath his counter labelled 'Kid Zombies Come'.

Suddenly, an array of green fog came out of the walls, causing the girls to cough before McGee opened a window and caused a fan to blow it out of the store and into the city and suddenly, all of the kids with the green eyes, including Sameer, Nikki, and Casey, suddenly got dark green swirls within their green eyes, rose up form their louging, and walked to McGee's store, zombie style.

Back at the store, the girls managed to get their coughs out form the green gas.

"Nice try, pal," Luan said, "But that green plan went up in smoke."

She giggled at her pun while her sisters just rolled their eyes.

"Guys!" said Leni as she pointe behind her and when the sisters turned around, they saw, to their horror and shock, Ronnie Anne and Lincoln standing up, but hunched down, groaning like zombies, having dark gree swirls in their eyes and drooling.

"Oh," said McGee as he got out from behind his counter with his rainbow candy balls in a jar, "Did I forget to mention that I also created a gas that makes whoever ate the drug my hypnotized slave?!"

"You madman!" said Lisa.

"I'd be more worried about them." said McGee.

'Who?" asked Lori before they heard a pound on the thick glass door and they saw out side a mob of kids in a zombified fashion similar to Lincoln and Ronnie Anne.

The sisters can only watch in terror at the mob of pre-teen zombies.


	5. The Cuisine Cure

The sisters made their way to the fire escape outside on McGee's building while avoiding the zombified kids, including Lincoln and Ronnie Anne and managed to get to the roof of McGee's candy shop. They were all panting from exhaustion as they looked around and found themselves surrounded by young, hypnotized candy-cravers.

"Lucy, you're an expert on the dead!" said Lana in a panic, "How do we deal with this?!"

"First off, they're not technically dead, just brainwashed," said Lucy, "Second of all, I'm more about vampires and werewolves. Zombies are way out of my league."

"Well," said Lori, "at least they won't be able to reach us up here since they're too slow and frail."

"ATTENTION, ZOMBIE PRE-TEENS!" said McGee's voice coming from a loudspeaker on the other side of his building, "IF YOU GET RID OF THESE MEDDLESOME GIRLS, I WILL GIVE YOU ALL FREE SAMPLES OF A NEW EDITION TO MY RAINBOW CANDY THAT I'VE BEEN WORKING ON! THEY'RE ON THE ROOF OF MY BUILDING!

This caused all of the zombie children to go to the fire escape and climb rather efficiently.

"You were saying, Lori?" said an indignant Lynn as the sisters watched in horror.

The first zombie kids who made it were none other than Lincoln and Ronnie Anne and they slowly came to the nervous sisters.

"Is this the end for the Loud sisters?" Lucy said, more grimmer than usual.

Suddenly, Lana trips on her shoelace and as she fell, a squishing sound was heard.

"What was that?" said Luna.

Lana suddenly pulled wads of food from her overalls.

"Thought I'd pack us a snack, so I stuffed my pockets with the Casagrande Cuisine Bobby's family left for us at back at the apartment."

Suddenly, the zombified Lincoln and Ronnie stopped in their tracks as they smell the cuisine. Noticing this, Lana threw the wads of the cuisine in their mouths.

"What'd you do that for?" asked Leni.

"I think the cuisine has some sort of effect on the drug." explained Lana.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne began shaking until they abruptly fainted.

"You think that cured them?" asked Luan.

"If not, at least that managed to stop them." said Lisa.

"Uh, dudes." said Luna as she pointed to the roof's edge, where the zombified children were climbing up.

"Lana, do you still have any more of that cuisine?" asked Lola.

"Just this," she took out another wad from the pocket in the front of her overalls, "But it won't be enough to stop them."

"But this will!" shouted a voice as the Loud siblings and zombified kids noticed more wads of the Casagrande Cuisine being thrown at the kid zombies, most of which got in their mouths and swallowed and soon, they ended up fainting like Lincoln and Ronnie Anne.

"What the heck?" said Lori as she an her sisters looked and saw the Casagrande Family, Bobby and Maria included, with a large pot of the cuisine on the ground.

"Bobby, guys!" shouted Lori in happiness, "What are you doing here?"

"We came back from the improv club and suddenly, we saw a bunch of pre-teens storming the city block," said Carlotta.

"Then we overheard that they're actually on some sort of drug and also the cure," said Carlos.

"Lucky for everyone, I don't go anywhere without my cuisine!" exclaimed Rosa proudly.

It is then, that the Casagrandes and Santiagos propelled some of the cuisine in the zombie pre-teens mouths.

The sisters cheered for the spanish family until Leni heard a door behind her open and close and went back to see McGee sneaking out. She went back to her sisters.

McGee was hastily trying to make an escape.

"Those meddling Mexicans. I would have gotten off scott-free if it wasn't for them.

Before he could take another step, however, he was suddenly accosted by a gang of cops.

He tried to run back, but was met with a shot to his mouth by Lana and her slingshot while her siblings and the spanish family guarded the escape route.

Once he swallowed, McGee suddenly gave a look of nervousness.

"Did I just..."

Lana, with a smug smile, held up a bag of the drugged candy he gave the kids to.

"Nooooooooo!" cried McGee before succumbing to his drugs effects and was suddenly out cold with green eyes as the police went and cuffed him.


	6. A 'Sweet' Ending

The police took a drugged McGee to the nearest police car as the said bad guy has now fainted after consuming his drugged candy. The Louds and Casagrandes looked on.

"Enjoy Dreamland while it lasts, you jerk!" shouted Lola.

The police then drove off, taking the perpetrator with them.

"Glad everything is settled." said Carlotta.

"Not everything..." said Lisa.

We cut to the hospital where Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were waking up in a room together and looked completely dazed, albeit with no green eye sclera.

"You know Ronnie Anne? I think I'm off candy for a while." said Lincoln, completely drained of energy.

"I second that." said Ronnie Anne, also feeling sluggish.

Suddenly, both families came into the hospital room.

"Hey, you guys." said Luna.

"Are you two feeling alright?" said Carlos.

"Yeah, we'll live." said Ronnie Anne.

"Is McGee taken care of?" asked Lincoln.

"Yep," said a confident Lori, "He's going to get at least a 25 year sentence for child endangerment and illegal drug making."

"I don't know for sure if the latter is a law," said Lisa, "But the madman is now behind bars."

"Good riddance!" said a bitter Rosa, "Giving my sweet granddaughter and her boyfriend drug candy."

"I'm not her/he's not my boyfriend!" said Lincoln and Ronnie Anne together, looking embarrassed.

The two families laughed at their misfortune.

"She's just kidding." said Hector.

"We're so glad you two are okay." Lynn said.

"Thanks," said Lincoln, "And after that experience, I am definitely saying 'no' to drugs!"

"Me too," said Ronnie Anne, "I may be a tough girl, but I don't need cigarettes to prove it."

The Loud sisters and Casagarande children (or teenager in Carlotta's case) nod in agreement.

To sum things up in a nutshell, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were soon discharged from the hospital and the Louds went back to Royal Woods. Every pre-teen in Great Lake City were soon given treatment that cured them of their drug addiction, Lincoln's predicament was soon made known to Royal Woods (mostly due to the babble-some Lola), but it made everyone show him respect for pulling through in the drug predicament, including the bullies as school and especially his parents,

As for McGee, well like Lori said, he was in Great Lakes Prison for 25 years yet he gained an addiction to his own drug and gained a reputation as the prison laughingstock and his candy store was closed down by the cops.

THE END


End file.
